A Little bit of lightening
by kmmi95
Summary: A WANTED FIC BUT CAN BE READ WITH NO FANDOM! Just a little one shot of two teenagers in love and the way a girl just wishes she would be thought about by her boyfriend, was written as a NATHAN SYKES/AU but again can be read just as two normal teens


Hayley and Nathan were sat on the sofa in the house the boys shared, Hayley snuggled into his side, Nathans arms around her holding her there. Everyone else was out apart from Tom and Taylor upstairs, and they had hardly left his room all day so they basically had the house to themselves. Things had been weird for Nathan and Hayley when they had first got together, the media had gone crazy 'Wanted heart-throb with normal small town girl.' The fans had also gone nuts. Tweeting all kinds of things some just wished him well and said they were happy for him were as others had threatened Hayley.

Nathan was sat watching TV whereas Hayley wad sat thinking. Without her even noticing the TV show had ended, Nathan had turned his head to stare at her, he knew she was thinking and would normally leave her to it but today he wanted to know what was on her mind.  
>"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her pulling her out of her own mind she looked up.<br>"Just thinking" she replied  
>"about?" He questioned her<br>"us."  
>"What about us"<br>"just thinking of the first time I met you in person."  
>"Remind me." He could remember every detail but wanted to hear her say it.<br>"Well I had been off school all week ill, I went in to school on the afternoon before the gig just so my mam would let me go. We got there and queued for ages me, Taylor and Alice. We finally got inside and the place was packed, we fought our way across the foyer to finally get upstairs to our seats. We sat down just as the backup acts came on they were amazing but I was more bothered about seeing you guys. I had been waiting for this night for months. You lot came out on stage and the whole place went nuts, they screamed so loud, Taylor majorly screamed when Tom came out. I thought she was going to pass out or something. You were amazing that night, the best concert I have ever been to, I remember that we were so loud Kev said nowhere would beat Newcastle. You guys sang personal solider and you looked up at where I was stood. I knew in my head there was no way you could see me but it felt amazing. You sang iris and vocalised the end and my jaw hit the floor, it was so good, Taylor just laughed at my face. After the gig I listened to all your songs on repeat with a really big cheesy grin on my face. You had sat on the edge of the stage and sang to some girls and I wished it was me so much." She said, Nathan just smiled at her.  
>"Yeah you were jealous of them hut Imagine how much they wished that they were you right now. I remember Kev saying that, he was right nowhere did top that gig and still hasn't. Anyway it was when we met face to face for the first time I remember the most."<br>"Yeah we were a bit strange." Nathan laughed at her.  
>"That's an understatement Taylor and tom had been talking on Facebook so she got in the car and sat next to him and started talking like she normally did. You got in sat between me and jaybird and just said "hey I'm Hayley I love your music, can I do one thing?" I told you that you could depending on what it was and you said "can I run my hand though your hair? I know it sounds weird but it looks so soft and fab." You ran your hand threw my hair and just said "wow that is really soft." I must admit no one has ever asked to feel my hair."<br>They both laughed and Hayley reached up and ran her hand through his hair, flicking his fringe back.  
>"It's still as soft as I remember it." She said before ruffling it so it stood on end.<br>"Hey!" He shouted before moving to ruffle her chocolate brown waves. She laughed and batted his hands away before picking up a cushion and hitting him lightly with it.

"Oh you want to play like that do you?" He asked her a cheeky smile across his face. She nodded "oh this means war." He said before picking up a cushion and started lightly hitting her with it. It soon scaled into a full blown pillow fight, which Hayley was winning as she had Nathan backing up the stairs to get away from her. On his way past Tom's room he heard Taylor say something about Hayley so he stuck his head round the door and said  
>"hey stop skirting my girlfriend." He said to Taylor who was Lain tom's bed with her head propped up on her arm.<br>"You just couldn't resist could you? You always have to butt into my conversation."  
>"yeah I do!" Said Nathan.<br>"Oh come on, leave them alone." Said Hayley going next to Nathan she grabbed his hand, pecked his check and pulled them away towards their room. He followed without complaint but as soon as he was in the door he turned to face her.  
>"Why did you pull me away?"<br>"cause Taylor would have never dropped it it's not often she gets to spend time with him alone and because tom would have only beat you anyway." She smiled sweetly knowing she had annoyed him.  
>"Take that back." He asked her.<br>"Emm no" she replied grinning  
>"oh you will." He said with an evil smirk just before he ran at her so she he fell on the bed and he started to tickle her.<p>

Soon she was laughing and shouting that she would take it back as she rolled around with her arm round her stomach.  
>"Nath come on stop." She squealed and he stopped his torment collapsing next to her, both panting hard. Both stayed quite getting their breathe before Nathan turned on his side so he could watch her, she was beautiful he realised again. Her fully silky chocolate brown locks framing her face perfectly, her hair bouncy and full of life just like she was, her height was short but Nathan loved the way that she looked so feminine and breakable and that she was the perfect height for him to wrap his arms around her to snuggle into him or for him to wrap his arms around her waist. Her hazel eyes so expressive and big and such a beautiful colour. Her lips pink and just plump enough. She rolled over to look at him.<br>"What you looking at?"  
>"you." he replied automatically, she raised an eyebrow in question. "How beautiful you are." She blushed and turned away.<br>"You have met a lot better looking people than me Nath."  
>"Not from where I am I haven't there is not one girl that I think is nearly as beautiful as you."<br>"Not one?" she asked him.  
>"Not even the celebrities." He said "anyway it's not just the fact that you are gorgeous that is beautiful about you. Your personality is lovely. I can honestly say I have not met another person that would do everything you do. No one else would watch avatar with Jay as much as you do or play with Tia and look after her while we are on tour. No one else would put up with Max and Tom constantly going on like they do or help Siva with whatever he asks. No one else I have ever met understands that we have to spend a lot of time with the boys where there is loads of screaming girls and would not become scarily possessive; no one understands me like you or helps me practice like you do. Hayley your amazing and I love you." Hayley just sat there and looked at him.<br>"I love you too Nath." She said before leaning over and touching her lips with his. The kiss turned more heated as Nathan's tongue slipped inside her mouth and her arms round around his neck, but soon they had to break apart for breath.

Nathan started humming lightly under his breath as he sat up against the head board of his bed with Hayley sat in between his legs. Hayley noticed the tune and started to sing along.  
>"When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life. And I know it might be little but frightening, we might as well be playing with lightening."<br>"How true that is." He said back smiling.

Hey guys just to let you know I have got another The Wanted story on this site called I'd fill that Vacancy which is carry on of this fic, well this one extended if you will, find out more about how Hayley and Nathan met and what they had to deal with, thanks xxx  
>Oh just as a side note if you have twitter you can add me, it's KimSykes_TW_TT<p> 


End file.
